When He Comes For Me
by TheGirlonFire52
Summary: Peter and the Boys are older. Jacqueline Morris just turned sixteen. While her parents are preparing her for marriage, her head is still stuck in the clouds. When a mysterious young man by the name of Peter shows up at her birthday party, her life won't be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Peter Pan fic so I hope you like it. **

**I currently have two other unfinished stories, but my ADD got the best of me again. **

**In this story, Peter is eighteen and the Lost Boys range from fourteen to seventeen. I'd say Captain Hook is early thirties.**

**I'm going to try and update this one every Tuesday, excluding this week.**

**If you're interested, you can look up my other stories. A Flower In Spring, a Hunger Games fic, Love and Missing Limbs, the sequel, and Zombies and Boys and Guns, Oh My!, a Zombieland fic.**

**It'd be great if someone could reccomend me a beta, so if you know one, do tell!**

**I love constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to tell you're opinion in reviews.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

She had skin as pale as the moon and not a blemish was to be seen, excluding a small freckle just below the corner of her eye. Her hair was a fiery mane of scarlet ringlets that reached middle back.

This girl was one of the most eligible bachelorettes in London. Her name was Jacqueline Morris. And she is I.

The day of my sixteenth birthday was just like any other day. When I woke up, my nurse, Winnie, assisted me into my uniform. I went to Ponderosa School for Young Ladies. Rich young ladies, more like it. My uniform was a simple navy colored dress with a white collar and the puffy sleeves reached my elbow. It was accompanied by terribly uncomfortable stockings and black boots. The mane of red that was my hair, was braided tightly in the French style and tied with a white ribbon.

After my dressing was done, I ate a large breakfast of toast and eggs. My parents have been trying to fatten me up since I was eleven. I had come down with a high fever and was bedridden for three weeks. Long after I had recovered, I remained weak and my growth had slowed immensely. I now stand at a lovely four feet, eleven inches. Apparently, if it weren't for my height, I'd the _most_ eligible bachelorette in London. Something about having to do with child-bearing.

I was driven to school in my family's carriage. When I arrived, Miss Kenway gives me glare as I arrive at my desk. I am not particularly liked by most of my teachers. I'm what, some of them would call a trouble maker. Mostly for my inattentiveness during class and my habit of running through the halls.

School passed dully, as usual, and then I'm escorted home to get ready for the party. Mother invited many of the men who she thinks I should marry. I am personally in no rush to marry, but try telling that to Mum.

Winnie once again helped me dress, but this time into my party dress. It was a light rose color. The skirt was full and the bodice, tight. My breasts were well covered, but it was low cut. The sleeves came mid-forearm and had white lace flowing out at the ends. The dress was quite beautiful, but not very comfortable. My hair was brushed long and flowed down my back.

I awaited my queue at the top of the stairs, while Winnie made last touches and put my hair back into place. I heard Father announce my name.

I walked down the stairs slowly, one at a time. My head was held high and I had the slightest smile on my face. One hand rested on the stair rail and the other was at my side. All of the people gathered in the Grand Hall were staring at me. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, the music started again, and the dancing continued. Mother and Father were there waiting for me, with a young man. He had dark brown hair that was combed back and his eyes were a dull green, very different than my bright hazel.

Father interrupted my inspection. "Jacqueline, this is Mister Lewis Richards. He has an interest in taking your hand."

I look back towards Mister Richards and curtsy. "I am flattered Mister Richards."

He smiles. It's not warm or kind. It's arrogant. "It is I, who should be flattered. Your parents have picked me out of many men, wishing to marry you."

"Only the best, for our daughter. Well you're father and I must attend to guests." says Mother. They leave to socialize.

Lewis reaches out his hand and bows slightly. "May I have this dance?" His voice is deep and smooth. Terribly malicious.

I'm thinking about refusing, but I couldn't disappoint Mother. I put my much smaller hand in his. "Of course."

Mister Lewis was a wonderful dancer, though I didn't enjoy frolicking with him. He was very pushy with steps. We made absolutely no conversation. He just stared me the whole time. I refused to look in his eyes, afraid of what I might see. Though I tried to escape several times, we danced together for seven songs, there being 20 the entire night.

After I had managed to escape, I was heading towards the kitchens. With my ability to pay attention, I bumped into someone. He was a tall man, or should I say boy, seeing as he looked about eighteen. He had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was obviously very strong, as he had visibly large biceps, even with the sleeves of his tuxedo. His sideways grin was mischievous, but warm and though I hate to say it, it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

My cheeks turned dark pink. "E- excuse me."

I was about to run off, but a large hand grabbed mine. I turned to see those blue eyes staring back. "The fault's all mine. Would you like to dance?"

How could I say no to that smile? "Y-y…Sure."

He chuckled at my stuttering and placed a hand on my waist and held my own hand with his other. We swayed to the music. He look down at me. The top of my head reached below his shoulder. I was surprised I was able to talk. "What's your name."

He thinks about this for a second. "Peter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two!I'm really proud of myself. I didn't procrasinate on this one at all. In fact, it's currently Friday as I write it.**

**This chapter is kinda short, but I found a good place to stop and I have a really bad headache**

**My feet are reaaaalllllyyyy sore. I went iceskating today. I feel like I'm pretty good, seeing as this was my second time, and I'm not a totaly failure. I'm thinking about taking it up as a sport.**

**Thank you, Alex Blackwood and that other guy for reviewing! **

**If you have any questions or want to tell me what you liked/didn't liked please review! I love reading what you have to say. Any ideas or constructive criticism is welcome. **

**I might need some help with characters, so if you're interested, please PM me.**

**I don't own Peter Pan.**

**I hope you like it!**

"Oh, really? I'm Jacqueline." I say.

We dance for a few more minutes until the song ends.

He bows, I curtsy. "So where do you-" as I say this a man with long curly black hair and astonishing blue eyes starts to walk towards us.

Peter gets a strange look on his face and turns back towards me. "I had a good time. I must be going." He gives a me a kiss on the cheek and hurries towards the other end of the hall."

The black-haired man reaches me just as Peter was gone. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. His eyes weren't a warm and kind blue, but a cruel, icey blue. He left just as fast as he came and went the same direction as Peter.

The strange events along with the strange boy went unnoticed and the night went on. I was able to evade Lewis Richards until it was time for the guests to leave. As I stood at the door thanking people for attending, Lewis came and kissed my hand and and lingered much longer than I would've liked. "I appreciated you're company greatly, Miss Morris."

With a forced smile I responded, "And I, yours, Mister Richards."

I was finally permitted to go to bed and I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. Winnie helped me shed my dress and I was in bed, in my night dress in a matter of minutes. My journel sat in my lap as I told it of the night's events.

Soon, I put my journel on the table beside the bed and put my head on the pillow.

I woke up to the breaking of glass. My head was a little foggy, as I shot up so quickly. To unfamiliar silhouettes were in my room. One, a grotesquely muscled man. The other, had a large hat with a feather, a large coat, and long hair. I stepped to the floor and ran to the other side of the room . The large man lunged, and caught my wrists. I struggled and pulled as hard as I could. He held my wrists in one hand, and lifted a cloth up to my mouth with the other.

As my vision faded, the last thing I saw was a pair of ice blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm so happy I was able to finish this chapter today, cuz I have a lot of stuff going on tomorrow. School starts Thursday! Eight grade! Totally psyched right now.**

**Thank you, all who reviewed and added the story to alerts or favorites.**

**There are a few things I wanted to go over before you read this chapter.**

**1. Peter Pan will never wear tights. Tights are grody. He wears knee length pants.**

**2. Wendy was never in Neverland and will never go to Neverland, however there will be little things later in the story that might make it seem that way.**

**3. For the curly level of Jacqueline's hair, it took me a looooonnnngggg time to figure it out. Probably like Taylor Swift hair, but just a tinsy bit curlier and longer.**

**4. I'm currently trying to find a better cover for the story, so you know more what Jacqueline looks like. I will try to get one up later.**

**I hope you like the chapter, it took me three hours to right. I know it isn't very long, but I'm planning to try and update a lot to make up for the shortness of the chapters.**

**I love hearing what you guys have to say, so please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you have any questions, PM me or review. Also if you have any ideas, I love to hear those and will try to use them.**

**I don't own Peter Pan.**

**Enjoy!**

My dreams were plagued by strange images. Boys dressed in furs and leather, hunting around a forest. Fairies, zipping in and out of trees. Indians dancing around a fire. Mermaids laughing in a lagoon. Pirates drinking and singing. I didn't understand these until I woke up.

Much to my discomfort, I was lying on my side. I could see nothing, as I my eyes were blindfolded. I could feel the rocking of a ship. I was gagged and my hands were bound behind my back. By the musty smell, I could tell I was underneath the deck.

Just then, a door opened. I heard a thick accented man shout, "Oi, Sleeping Beauty's awake!"

"Bring 'er up! The _captain _wants to 'av a word with 'er."

I tried to scramble backwards, but a man grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder. I was carried up a flight of stairs and outside. I could smell the salt water. The breeze was wonderful. The man carrying me, set me down and took off my blindfold. My eyes were a bit foggy, still getting used to the sudden light. The ship was huge. Off in the distance there was a large island. The water the very blue, much different than the London Harbor.

"Come on, girly." The man pushed me towards a small staircase. I climbed up a wooden door was opened. Inside was obviously the captain's quarters. There was a large window in the back. A wooden wardrobe and a large bed with maroon covers were to my left. I turned to the right. A big dark wood desk with several books and map on its surface. And there sat the man from the party. His sickly blue eyes confirmed this. He wore a large feathered hat and a thick coat with laced cuffs. He was sharpening a dagger with a rock.

When I came in, he put it down and folded his hands on his desk. "Ah, Miss Jacqueline. It's wonderful to see you've awoken." I said nothing. He continued. "I am Captain James Hook. I welcome you to my boat, the Jolly Roger. She's quite a beast, if I do say so myself." Once again, he paused for my response. I said nothing, and stood stony faced. He started again. "You are probably wondering why you're here. Do you remember the boy you danced with at you're birthday party? You see, he has a small debt to pay me and I'm simply using you as bait. I've made sure to spread the word that Jacky Blood, captain's bitch and notorious pirate of the Mediterranean," I grimace at that, "has boarded the ship. Once the mermaids find out, all of Neverland will know within the hour."

I speak for the first time. "Neverland?"

He chuckles. "That is where you are. Second start to the right and straight on till morning. You must have heard the fairy tales. The place where no child will grow up."

I run this through my mind. Every child's dream was to live in Neverland, but of course it was just a story. Right?

He spoke again. "For the image, Smee will give you clothes to wear until Peter's curiosity gets the best of him."

An older man with a beer belly, greying hair, and glasses handed me a pile of clothes. I looked through the pile. "You expect me to wear trousers?"

He laughed. "Of course. You're the captain's bitch. You aren't expected to be proper."

I glared at him and then looked back to the clothing in my arms. "I refuse."

My escort, who previously had been standing at the door, cocked a pistol and put it against my temple. I raise my left eyebrow. "You would kill you're bait?"

He sighs. "Perhaps not. But if you'd prefer, I can have Mister Pierce help you dress."

I look in the corner of my eye to see the man, Pierce's, eyes fill with lust. "Fine. I'll wear the clothing."

Hook's gets a pleased look on his face and stands up. "You may change in my cabin. I'll have an escort bring you out to the deck in an hour." The three men leave.

I pull on the white billowy shirt. The brown trousers come after, then the leather vest. It hugs my chest and my stomach. The black boots that have been given to me, are too big, but they'll do. A black ribbon is with clothing, so I tie my hair up loosely.

Several minutes after I had dressed, Mister Pierce returns and takes me out on deck and to the helm, where the captain watches over the ship carefully. When Hook sees me, a triumphant smile finds its way onto his face. "You look wonderful. I'm sure even Peter won't be able to resist." I glare and find a spot on the rail to sit. The ocean spray hits my face, cooling me down in the sun. I watch the seagulls and the dolphins for a while.

An hour later, my peace is interrupted. A shout comes from deck. And there's Peter, flying towards the ship, clad in dark green breeches and a black holster in which a pistol and a dagger are kept. He wears no shirt and his auburn hair is a mess. He crows and calls out, "Jacky Blood, I have come to kill you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm a week late, things have been really busy. Last Friday my cheer squad performed our dance in Fallfest. It was so much funnnnn! And my friend, Kayla, bought me cookies. Also school started, and you can imagine how busy that can be.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
**

**I want to transfer this story to a new account, but I don't know how. If one of you know, please PM me.  
**

**Please Review!**

* * *

I jumped up in a mixture of fear and excitement. I was excited, for there was chance of freedom, fearful because Peter just said he wanted to kill me.

Peter was flying straight at me, sword at the ready. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself. When I didn't get the blow, I squeaked and opened my eyes. Peter stood there, determined eyes, sword pointed at me. "Fight back."

What? "No."

His expression turns to stubbornness. "Yes."

I crossed my arms. "No."

"Fearsome pirate of the Mediterranean, my ass. Won't even fight back..."

"For your information, I am not "fearsome" nor am I a pirate."

"What the hell? Came all the way over here for nothing... Wait! Jacqueline?"

"Yes.."

His face lights up. He put his sword back in his belt and scooped me into a bear hug. Before we can go anywhere, I hear Captain Hook shout, "Get them!"

Peter laughs and jumps around, fighting off the pirates. He comes back, grabs me around my waist and launches into the air. Unknown to Peter, I was terribly afraid of heights. I screamed. "Peter, put me down!"

"Oh shut up. I'll put ya down in a minute." We flew over the island and down through the jungle. My face was scratched by the branches and twigs. Along the way, I lost my hat and my boots.

"Peter, you put me down, right now!" I probably sounded like one of my school teachers, as I was screeching so.

He grinned and shrugged. "Alright." He dropped me and I screamed all the way down. Instead of coming in contact with ground, a wooden chute caught me and I tumbled until I felt dirt beneath me. I opened my eyes. Peter stood there, legs shoulder width apart, and hands on his waist. He whistled and called out, "Roll call!"

Before me came, eleven boys, ranging from around fourteen to seventeen. Except for one, who looked to be ten.

Then they each called out their name. Or at least what I thought was their name.

"Nibs!"

"Slightly!"

"Marmaduke and Binky!"

"Curly!"

"Thud Butt!"

"Pockets!"

"Ace!"

"Latchboy!"

"Tootles!" Tootles was the ten year old. He wore a blue stocking cap and his face was covered in freckles. You could tell he was trying to be like the older boys, but he was much shorter. Of course he was almost as tall as my whopping 5'2.

There were more, but I failed to remember their names. However one caught my eye. Rufio. He had a very rebellious and cocky air about him. His hair was long and black and had a red streak near his face. He wore black breeches and a black torn up jacket. He wasn't playful or goofy like the other boys, but serious and solemn.

After "roll" had been taken, all the boys' attentions were turned to me. Peter cleared his throat. "This is Jacky Blood. I have captured her from the dreaded Jolly Rodger and she is to be hung."

What? My eyes must have grown to the size of saucers. "Peter!"

He laughed and floated up a little. "False alarm, boys. Meet Jacky, my wife."

Honestly, how old was he? "Peter!"

"She may deny this, only because she doesn't want the other girls to be jealous of her getting the handsome one."

I sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt of my bum. Peter played a stern expression on his face. "And as my wife, that makes her your mother. You must listen to everything Mother says and treat her nicely. If you do, we won't beat you as often."

Oh, brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! How long has it been since I've updated? A while. Unfortunately, reality has caught up with me. School is hard! Teachers give us a crap ton of homework all the time, I have cheer leading and scholar bowl practices. And I do stuff with my friends a lot. I haven't had time post. And that concludes my bull-shit excuse.

Now for my true reasons. 1. I am lazy 2. Writers' block 3. I've been a _little _busy 4. I forgot

Sorry! Now a lot of you are going to be really mad, but I'm gonna start writing a different fanfiction. This is a terrible habit of mine. I currently have 3 unfinished fanfics and I'm about to start another one.

I'm starting another Hunger Games fic. I finished one and the sequel is unfinished. Those two were my first fanfics and the level of writing isn't that great. The story-line is okay, but since than my writing skill has improved. The one I'm about to start has a different plot, and I don't think I've seen anything that's very similar. It's kinda like, why is there a Panem and where the Hunger Games come from. It's a work and progress, but I already have the first chapter finished and the second chapter two thirds finished.

Hopefully you guys can forgive me and if you don't enjoy my Hunger Games fic one bit, I'll come back to this story. Please check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I was planning on pausing this story to do another one, but I don't think many of you were happy with about that, so here you go! I don't know if the length of this chapter is to your liking, but I'm not very good at writing long chapters. I ****_really_**** need help on this guys! I would like a beta, but since you guys have been very helpful with telling me how to get one, coughnotcough, that won't be happening any time soon. I'm trying to make this sound British since that's basically what most Peter Pan stories are, but as I am not British getting the lingo right is difficult so all those Brits out there, please go easy on me!**

**Well that concludes my note, so I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review!**

* * *

The boys disassembled and Peter and I were left alone. "Wife!?"

He chuckled. "Why of course. I couldn't have you wondering about without a title. Those boys, will get ideas and lordy, no one would want a peek inside their imaginations."

I decided I'd rather not try to understand what he meant by that. "What am I to do now? I was kidnapped and I want to go home."

"No you don't."

"How dare you! Who are you to tell me what I do or do not want to do?"

"I know you don't. I saw you at the party. You were miserable. I know you don't want anything to do with _Mr. Lewis Richards. _Do not lie to me, I swear to God."

He seemed upset by all this. Did he care about my happiness? Probably not. I must be delusional.

I crossed my arms over my chest. He demeanor changed back to his happy old self. "I will show you to our room, Miss." I sighed and followed him through their… clubhouse.

The boys lounged around in hammocks and hung from the rafters. Some gave me curious looks or smiled. That strange boy, Rufio, had a sort of look that made me feel like he was looking into my soul. It was almost a glare, but something more. Peter pulled an animal skin curtain aside for me and there was a pile blankets and animal skins, a little table with a pitcher on it, and a large broken piece of mirror leaning against the wall.

It was so simple, yet, it was nice. Peter cleared his throat. I must have been looking at it for a while. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. I do."

He beamed. "Good. You can clean up a bit, there are dresses and all sorts of things in that chest. When you're done, you can wait for me to come back or you can meander around. When you're changing, call for Tootles and he'll watch to make sure none of the other boys come to peek. He's the noblest of the boys, so you can trust him.

I laughed, "I'll make sure to."

He bid me goodbye and left me.

I found the pitcher was filled with water and there was a cloth for washing. I cleaned the dirt and grunge of my face and hands and then opened up the large chest to find it filled with ladies' clothing along with men's. How he came upon the dress things, I wasn't sure. The dresses were sorts my mother wore that were large and gaudy. I found a simple cream colored dress with sleeves that flowed from the elbow. As it was one of the few I liked, I decided to wear it in the evening and wear breeches and a shirt for the afternoon. I knew they were boys clothes, but living with a bunch of boys in a hole in the ground, it seemed easy to get dirty.

I called for Tootles and he came running to my service. "Tootles, be a dear and watch my door?"

He grinned at my notion to remember his name. "Yes'm."

I changed into a pair of dark blue breaches and another white shirt. They were similar to the clothing Captain Hook had given me, but I'd feel better in something Peter gave me, rather than something Hook had given me. I tucked the shirt in, and tied the breaches with a rope so they wouldn't fall off. During our "flight" my ribbon fell out and my hair was left in a horrible fluffy mess. There was no brush, so I tamed it a bit with my fingers.

When I pulled back the curtain, Tootles was glaring at all the boys who had moved closer to my room. I patted his head and he gave me a sheepish smile when he realized I was there. There was a little couch with no boys on it, so I sat down and put my hands in my lap. More boys seem to have gathered than when I came so now there were about 20. A few sat down on the floor in front of me, another hung down from the rafters above me, and one more sat beside me. One, Pockets I think, spoke up. "Why did Peter choose you as his wife? You're kinda scrawny."

More added in. "Yeah! He leaves for an hour to kill some bloody lady pirate the Captain has on his ship and he comes back with a little girl as a wife."

"You think he'd choose someone a little bigger who could handle thirty-three boys."

I gasped. "Thirty-three?! How do you all fit in this little place?"

"This is more like Peter's house. We eat and hang out here when we're not hunting or raiding."

Another grumbled, "He requires that we sleep somewhere else so we don't disturb him too much. In the day, he's hardly ever here."

"You've changed the subject! I bet she drugged him…."

They all shouted their agreement. I glared. "I did nothing of the sort! I don't even want to be here!"

Several laughed and snickered. "Of course! He kidnapped you. Typical Peter. Where are you from? The town? Or maybe you're a mermaid with no tail!" The boys all cracked up.

A booming voice bounced around the room. "Who's being mean to Jacky?" Peter flew through some hole somewhere and landed on the ground behind the boys sitting down. They all scattered and tried to put distance between themselves and Peter. Peter laughed. "I did not kidnap her from the town and she's no mermaid. She was kidnapped by Captain Hook. Jacky isn't from Neverland. I had to save her from being killed; my gigantic heart wouldn't let me do otherwise. Hook lured me there, spreading the rumor of her being Jacky Blood, female pirate. I didn't believe these rumors, but I had to see what was going on. And with my wonderful swordsmanship, I was able to save her. And look at all of you, asking her rude questions and being mean. She's still very upset and she is very fragile. I'm surprised she isn't in tears. Come Jacky, I'll escort you, back to our room."

I rolled my eyes, but accepted his hand and let him lead me to my bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sososososo sorry for the wait! How long has it been? I don't know. I got kinda distracted which tends to happen but I'm going to try and stick with this one. I created a new account with my current email and I will be moving this story to that account. I have several other stories but with the lack of interest they brought, I will not be moving them over. If you're still following me or my story thank you so much for not getting fed up with me! I will try to start updating this story regularly again and I'm going to revise it a little before I put it up so make sure to reread the chapters because I may or may not add some stuff. And I'm thinking of changing the title. Any ideas?**

**My new account: WendyBird33**

**Thanks for your patience!**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
